In recent years, development of a wireless chip including a plurality of circuits and an antenna is advanced. Such a wireless chip is called as an ID tag, an IC tag, an IC chip, an RF (Radio Frequency) tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, and an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag, and has already been introduced into some markets.
Many of these wireless chips which are put into practical use at present, include a circuit (referred to as an IC (Integrated Circuit) chip) with the use of a semiconductor substrate such as a silicon and an antenna. The antenna is formed by a technique such as a printing method, a method of etching a conductive thin film, and a plating method (for example, refer to the Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei9-1970